Hollow soldier
by Cosmic Guardain
Summary: Fate is usually thought of as a predetermined course of events beyond human control. A typical response to a belief in fate is resignation—if we can't change destiny, then why even try? Whatever happens, happens, and we can't do anything about it. This is called fatalism. /sequel to destiny of the god slayer.
1. Welcome to the far east

Chapter. 1

The world seemed to be still as the sun set behind the forgotten carrier, but in this world that peace never lasts.

On the crashed ship two warriors battled, one spun his two god arcs and sighed. "You're reason is weak, what do you hope to change?"

"Shut up you monster!" The other one shouted, he switched his own god arc to gun mode and fired.

The first one just sidestepped the bullet. "I'm offering to be your friend, come with me and we can change the world together."

The other changed his arc back to blade mode and charged, he pulled his arc back to stab. "I don't want to change the world, I just want you dead."

...

Four months before.

...

Director Paylor Sakaki was working in his lab as always when he got a call. "Director, the new type recruit will be arriving today at one o'clock. Would you like to be notified when he arrives?"

"Yes please, I'd like to be one of the forst to welcome him."

"Yes sir." After the call ended Paylor took a look over the new recruits file.

NAME: Damien Barsett

CODENAME: Genesis

PLACE OF BIRTH: America

AGE: Sixteen

HEIGHT: 5ft 10in

WEIGHT: 184p

HAIR: Short red

EYES: Heterochroma. Left eye grey, right eye purple

NOTE: Asked for tranfer to far east branch the day after becoming a Gods Eater.

Paylor closed the file and opened another one, with only a photo of a young man welding two god arcs. "It's been a long time since we got a new Gods Eater. All the other branches have had better luck finding new types, maybe this is a sign that something is on the horizon."

Two years have passed since Lance died fighting the venus, eventually everyone has finally been able to overcome the tragedy move on. Paylor was glad to see everyone keep their heads up and keep moving forward, but deep down they still missed him.

...

That after noon a young man steped on the lobby, wearing a khaki formal outfit. There he met with Paylor, Tsubaki, and Lindow.

"You must be the new rookie, I'm Lindow Amamiya, and I'll be looking after you for a while." The boy backed away as Lindow raised his right hand to shack, he looked at his aragami arm and laughed lightly. "Oh sorry, this must be your first time seeing something like this. Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn into an aragami or anything."

"Oh, that's good. I'm Genesis." The boy introduced himself.

Tsubaki pushed her brother asidesand stepped in front of the rookie. "Alright, my name is Tsubaki Amamiya this excuse of a Gods Eater's older sister."

"Come on big sis, you know I try to be better where it counts."

"As a husband you should be doing more then just trying."

Lindow rubbed the back of his head. "That's my sis, always giving me impossible goals."

Tsubaki waved him off, returning her attention to the recruit. "Now then, as you my know, Gods Eaters are to protect those who can not. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Damien stood straight and soluted.

"Good, you'll begin your training tomorrow. For now you'll be in Lindow's hands, dismissed." Tsubaki left the lobby, letting her brother and Paylor do the rest.

Damien relaxed once she was out of sight. "Now then, you should take a look around the den. Get comfortable cause this is your new home." Lindow patted the boy's back.

"Sir I would much rather get started with my training."

"Well you can't right now, your god arc isn't here yet, remember? So enjoy your time while you have it." Lindow took a minute to think then looked back to Damien. "Alright, my first order is that you explore the den and get to know everyone here."

"Yes sir." Damien soluted again and left.

...

Two hours later Damien returned to the lobby with a hand drawn map of the den, he was about to leave when he heard some people talking. "That day is coming up soon, it's been two years now." Damien looked down on the lower floor to see three people talking, two girls and a boy.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, thank you but you don't need to be concerned about my well being."

You know, you were the closest one to him, I thought you'd be the most torn up but you were the quickest to recover. "

"It's still hard, but he's always with me."

"Well okay, just remember that we're here for you."

"That you Gina, Federico." The two walked away leaving the alone girl in the lobby, she turn back and looked right at Damien. "Spy is very rude."

The rookie jump up and dashed around the stairs to greet her. "I'm Damien Barsett, pleased to meet you malady."

"Likewise I'm Alisa, leader of the first unit. Tomorrow you will begin your training but today you should rest up. Jet lag will be kicking in soon."

"Yes ma'am."

Damien soluted again, Alisa ran her hand through her hair. "Please just call me Alisa, it makes things easier."

"If you say so."

Alisa waved good bye then went the lift, when it open she started giggling. "No, you think?" She turned to Damien, chuckling as she stepped on the lift.

"What was that about?" Damien waited for the lift to come back and take him to the rookie floor. Once there he gave the hall a quick scan, looking for his room.

"Seems like an okay place overall." Damien laided on his bed and closed his eyes, images of hallways filled with blooded bodies flashed in his mind. Damien shot up, holding his fist to his forehead. "The target is here, this isn't revenge this is a mission. No more, no less." The rookie laid back down, feeling the jet lag hit and put him to sleep.

#$/^&*() ₩¥£€_%=××+$*:&÷=+==_₩¥£€

Yup, sequel time!

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	2. First day

Chapter.2

The folllowing morning Damien awake to his alarm clock. "Time to begin." After he finished his morning routine Damien reported to the lobby.

"Gods Eater Genesis reporting for duty." He suluted Hibari.

The looked around confused. "Uh, you know you don't have to do that every time you meet someone right?"

"It's a sigh of respect and professionalism."

"Well around here we like to be a little more relaxed and you should too. Mistakes are made when you're tense all the time, and around here mistakes can end in death."

"Noted, is there anything for me?"

"Let's see." Hibari typed at her computer for information. "You have a training session with Lindow, might want to get comfortable cause it'll be a while."

"Now that's not nice, I try to be on time." Lindow stood on the stairs waving to them. "Heard your god arc's here, you ready rookie?"

"Yes sir." The two climbed up the stairs, to the lift, and down to the storage bay. Damien opened the case of his weapon, his god arc had the standard issue equipment, a short sword, bunker sheild, and assault gun.

"You all set? Then let's get a move on."

"What about your weapon sir?" Lindow held up his right hand, a red god arc grew out of it then receded. "Lead the way."

In the city of mercy the two Gods Eaters stood on a cliff watching the sunrise. "Sometimes when I look at this old city,I think it's getting worse. Then again with the sun like that you can't help but feel like hope isn't dead yet."

Lindow streched his arms the turned back to Damien. "Alright rookie I've got three orders for you. One, don't die, if you're number's up get out. Lastly hide, get behind the aragami and blast it. Wait was that four?"

"Yes sir."

"Bottom line is, come back alive is your top priority."

"Even at the cost of my comrades."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lindow grabbed Damien's arm." Making sure you comrades come home safe is a top priority too."

"Then which is it? There comes a time when you will have discide who's life is more important, them or me." Damien pulled his arm back. "You can't save everyone, anyone who believes that is a damn fool."

Lindow rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "So tell me what you fight for."

"There's something here I have to kill."

"Revenge?"

"We've wasted too much time here, me need to begin the mission."

"Alright, we're going hunting for an ogretail. Something to get you started." Damien nodded and leaped off the cliff. "He seems calmer to Lance when he started, a little too serious though." Lindow lit a cigarette and fallowed after the new type.

Damien looked around the ruins till he found his foe, the ogretail just seemed to wander around till Damien stabbed it in the side.

The aragami growled and spun around, Damien ducked under the tail and continued to stab the beast. The ogretail swung its head around, striking Damien in the ribs and sent him cartwheeling away.

Damien stood up, switched to gun mode and opened fire with his spark bullets. After four shots the ogretail was knocked down, Damien switched back to his blade and engaged.

After a few stabs to the stomach the ogretail kicked Damien in the ribs, knocking him down in return for shooting it and to stand again.

Lindow watched the fight go on, the aragami roared and stomped on Damien. He drew his god arc from hos hand, sliced it in half. "You okay rookie?" He asked reach down to help him up.

"You assistance was unnecessary, I was prepared to shot that beast." Damien stood up, dusting himself off. "If that is all for today then I would like to return to base."

"Not yet we still have one more training session. You fought an ogretail, now you have to befriend one." Lindow whistled, then a fallen ogretail came run at them. Damien raised his weapon but Lindow put his hand on the gun barrel, lowering it.

The aragami stopped in front of them, Lindow patted its head. "This is Ruto, she's my aragami partner."

"I've heard of studies to tame ogretails." Damien reached out to pet the aragami till it snapped at him.

The new type swung his arc at it, Lindow deployed his shield to block the attack. "She's just playing with you rookie, you really need to lighten up. She does it to me too, it's only for fun."

"We do not have time for fun, we have work to do."

"Okay tough guy if that's how you want it." Lindow patted Ruto then stepped back. "Okay girl you know what to do." Ruto stood in front of Damien, staring him down. Without warning the ogretail lick Damien's face. "How does that feel?" Lindow chuckled as he spoke.

"What? What was that?" Damien's face was of both surprise and rage as he gripped his weapon.

Lindow tossed him a towel. "Ruto put a scent on you, so when you meet another ogretail it'll take the time to look at you instead of eating you."

Damien whipped to drool off his face. "And then what?"

"Walk up to one, put your hand on it and the rest will take care of itself."

A little more looking the two found another ogretail, Lindow nodded to Damien as he marched on. The aragami sniffed the air then turned to the new type, the beast looked I'm over, gauging him.

Damien hold up his hand, slowly pressing it on the aragami's nose. Nothing seemed to happen till a white vine grew out of the ogretail, it connected into Damien's armlet.

The new type grabbed the vine and tried to pull it out while he felt like something was crawling through his whole body. "Don't panic, just let it happen!" Shouted Lindow.

The white vine retracted from the armlet, the ogretail turned amd lowered itself. "Now what?"

"Climb up and ride." Lindow grabbed on to his mount's fur and pulled himself up. "Like that."

Damien copied the senior, it took a little longer but he was up. The white vine reappeared and reattached to Damien.. "Can you feel it?" Lindow rode up beside Damien on Ruto. "The ogretail is connected to you, you can feel what it feels. Even hear what it's thinking, so what's its name?"

"Noaki. This feels unsettling to be honest."

"You'll get uses to it, soon it'll seem like nothing. Now let's go for a ride!" Ruto took off in a run, Noaki right behind.

...

An hour later Damien was taken to sickbay. "You were showing off to the rookie were you." The woman accused Lindow while looking over Damien's bruises.

"Not this time Sakuya, I told him to stop, but as you can see he didn't listen."

"How was I supposed to know! Ahh!"

Damien held his side as Sakuya laided him back down. "Don't get worked up, it'll hurt more if you do."

"Still though to be threw into a wall, reminds me when I started riding one of those things." Lindow grinned at the memory. "We'll set some time aside for riding lessons, along with your other training."

"You're free to go, just strain yourself." The two old types left the medbay, Damien put his shirt and jacket back on and left as well.

Wanting some air Damien rode the lift to the roof, he felt the wind blow on him while looking down on the otter getto. In the distance he saw something flying towards him, not knowing what it was he hid behind one of the large air vents.

It was a griffin that flew and landed on the roof, as it lowered its wings he saw a girl climb down. _"Isn't that Alisa?" _He remembered.

"Now we have all the necessary joints... I know that's why we got extra... It's taken almost two years so I believe we should be close... I don't know what they'll say... Of course I'm not leaving you alone to explain." Alisa opened the lift and rode it down.

"Was she on her phone?" Damien wondered.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩ #$/^&*()+₩¥£€_%=÷×+$&^€£¥₩₩¥€€

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	3. All secret

Chapter. 3

The next morning Damien was back in the city of mercy, waiting for his partner untill he heard a stomping sound. Damien aimed his arc to see a teen boy riding an ogretail towards him. "Hey! You're the new guy right?" The boy asked, dismounting his aragami.

"Afferative, and you're late."

"Sorry, I'm Kota, glad to meet you." The teen greeted.

"Like wise, I suggest we get started."

"Oh right, so what are we going after?"

"Useless." Damien jumped off the cliff without another word.

Kota quickly fallowed him down. "Hey come on, what's up with you rookie? I just ask a question."

Damien stopped walking to turned back to Kota. "You are my superior, that means it is your job to be teaching me the skill needed for my survival. The fact that you don't even know what your mission is evidence that you are incapable of leading. There for I must relieve you of command and take lead of this operation."

Kota stared at the new type, dumbfounded by his speech. "As the acting lead officer I'll inform you on our assignment, we are to find and terminate several aragami in this area. Counting ogretails, cacoon maidens, and zygotes." Damien turned away from Kota, continuing his walk.

In a clearing seven cacoon maidens sprung up from the ground, Damien switched to gun mode and shot one while Kota shot another. When the two killed they're targets they aim at some more, killing them too. With four already dead Damien switched back to his blade mode and charged while Kota reloaded.

The new type hacked and slashed at the nearest maiden, once it died he stepped back to devour when a zygote released a poison cloud on him. "I need back up!" Damien yelled while coughing, he saw Kota shoot at a couple of ogretails trying to flank him.

The zygote hovered low, opening its mouth to eat Damien. The new type performed a three sixty spin with his god arc, cutting the aragami in half as flew passed.

Damien looked back at Kota who killed one of the ogretails hen fired a shot near Damien, the bullet hit another zygote, knocking it down. The rookie bit it with his arc, now with burst mode he jumped and grabbed the third zygote by its long nose, dragging it down. Damien switched back to gun mode, shoot the aragami point blank.

Kota killed the second ogretail when two more came out of no where. Kota reloaded and started shooting one while Damien slashed the other. "This is way more then I thought would be here!" Kota rolled out of the way as the aragami dashed at him.

"Just keep focused!" Damien finished his opponent then turned his attention to one of the remaining cacoon maidens. once Damien was close the maiden opened its chest, spikes jetting out.

Damien dove to the ground, under the attack he stabbed the monster till the spikes reseded. The rookie gpt up to get better swings and kill it quicker.

Damien rushed to gt the last cacoon maiden as Kota spotted and shot down another zygote. The pair finished without further trouble. "Hey Damien, you were good out there."

"I've been given combat training before I became a Gods Eater, the results of today were there for expected."

"Lindow was right, you do take this seriously."

"And you are proving to be incapable of performing your duties." Damien rested his arc on his shoulder and walked away.

...

That afternoon Damien reported to Paylor's lab. "Gods Eater Genesis rreporting in, you wished to speak with me sir."

"Yes, sit down it's time for your class. And please call me Sakaki, or doc, or Paylor." Damien nodded and took a seat. "Now what do you think when you think of the aragami?"

"Aragami, Japanese for violent god, are beasts foreign to our world that seek only to consume everything. Because of this aggressive behavior our only option is to reply in kind, by killing them."

Paylor gazed at the boy with interest. "That's quite an explanation, though exterminating the aragami isn't the only way of dealing with them."

"Yes, this branch is researching the theory of taming them. That research will be given to other branches once it has been perfected."

Paylor tapped on his keyboard to change the picture on the projecter. "Next, do you know what an aragami is? How is one made?"

"An aragami is made of countless oracle cells, they make up its bones, blood, and organs."

"That's right, you're very well informed for someone who just got here yesterday."

"I've learned about the different types of aragami as i was being trained. Though I request to speak with you on a matter that's been on my mind since I got here sir."

"You don't have to keep calling me sir, in fact I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

Damien stood up. "This den is disfunctional, all the Gods Eaters and employees are too relaxed. Earlier today I worked with a senior by the name of Kota, he didn't know what his objective was. I would be lying if I told you wasn't amazed at how low this den's casualtie count is."

Paylor dropped his gaze, looking away from the rookie. After a moment the director turned back to Damien. "You sound like you come from a military background, I'd like to know why you asked to be transferred here."

"I'm sorry sir but that information is classified."

"You like to keep everything professional don't you?" Paylor chuckled.

"It's easier and more effective that way." Damien stood at attention then relaxed his stance. "If that is all I would like totake my leave sir."

"One more question, you took Lindow that you were hunting something. What would it be?"

"That's classified sir."

"Who can I speak to for the details?"

"No one, my mission is to be carried out in secretary."

Paylor lost his joyful grin, now knowing something was wrong. "If you're looking for an aragami it would be better to tell us and help find it, or is it a special aragami and you need to get its core?"

"It's not an aragami, it has escaped and been on the run for a few years. It is believed to have come here. That is all I can share, I'll be taking my leave now." Damien spun around and walked out the door.

"Right, this is not something that I can let go unsupervised." Paylor sat back at his computer, trying to contact the American branch.

...

That afternoon Damien got a new mission, this time at the forgotten carrier. As he climbed out of the transport chopper he looked around at the broken bridge. "It's to meet the new recruit." Damien heard someone talking and slowly walked towards the voice, he hid behind a ruined car he saw Alisa watching the sea.

"You sure it's here? Yes I believe that would work... The last one didn't do anything... I want you back more then anyone but you know what happens when things are rushed."

"Hello, Alisa was it?"

The Russian jumped from the shock. "Oh hello, my apologies I was started by your greeting. Again I'm Alisa, I look forward to working with you."

"Who were you speaking too? And how?"

"It's, it's not nothing you need to be concerned with. Come on, we're looking for a kongou." With that Damien waved it off as he and Alisa walked along the bridge. "Kota told me about how you handled yourself today, sounds impressive."

"I did was expected of me, it was nothing worthy of praise."

"Aren't you being a bit hard on yourself?"

"You all aren't serious enough! What is wrong with all of you?"Alisa stared at Damien questioningly. "Everyone is walking around like everything is fine, except the world is in shambles. It's your job to be out here killing as many as you can, not sitting around on your thumbs."

Alisa slapped Damien so hard it knocked him to the ground, Damien pushed himself up till Alisa held the tip of her blade to his throat. "You know what grieving is?"

"What-"

"Answer!"

Damien felted like there was something different about Alisa then a moment before, if it wasn't evening he would'vessworn that her sapphire eyes were glowing. "It's a multifaceted response to loss, particularly to the loss of someone or something that has died, to which a bond or affection was formed."

"This is a difficult time for everyone, the day a good man is coming up soon." Alisa moved her sword so Damien could stand. "His name is Lance Firestar."

"What!? Say that again!" Damien yelled like the world was ending.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I needed to meet him. Nothing more." Damien walked off to find the aragami.

Alisa waited till he was far enough away. "Fan of yours? He sounds like one, maybe you saved his life years ago and forgot... Ha, I doubt that." The Russian smiled as she chased after the rookie.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩₩¥£€_%=÷×+ )#($*/?!:()_%

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	4. Secrets on both sides

Chapter. 4

On the forgotten carrier Damien stood in the open, moving his god arc in every direction. In his mad movements he noticed Alisa sitting on the edge of the bridge looking out over the ocean. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I mean that we're in the feild, our attention needs to be on the operation, not the sun."

"Come sit with me." Alisa patted the ground beside her. "If your worried about the kongou don't, I'll let you know when it's close."

"No thank you, I'd rather be doing what I was a sighed to do here."

Alisa exhaled then got up. "Look out at the sea, what does it look like to you?"

"An ocean, nothing more."

"That's it, you don't care about the colors of the sutset reflecting off of it?"

"That's just how light works, what are you getting at?"

"You don't think that it looks beautiful?"

Damien turned and began walking away. "I don't have time to look at pretty things, I prefer what I see and hold. Not looking for more meaning in something that has none."

"Tell me, what do you do for fun or enjoyment? What is it that keeps you going?"

Damien shook his head. "That information is classified."

Alisa tilted her head. "Classified? You can't talk about your personal feelings?"

"Correct." The two heard loud thumping and the kongou rolled out of the carrier. "Target acquired!"

The aragami pounded on its cheapst then curled up to roll at the Gods Eaters. Alisa leaped over Damien, used her shield to protect him, Damien sidestepped Alisa to get a clear shot on the beast. The shot stunned the kongou so Alisa could shoved it back.

The kongou stood on its hind legs to body slam her, Alisa jabbed her sword into its chest, holding it up. "Damien!"

The rookie nodded, he switched to blade mode and started cutting at its leg. The aragami finally fell back, Alisa pulled her arc out, switched to gun mode and shoved it back in the wound. Blasting it from the inside out while Damien stabbed it from behind.

Alisa pulled he gu out and stepped side when aragami drew its last breath, once it crashed she removed the core. "Very good Damien, you understand what it means to fight as a team."

"As was expected of me."

The Russian scanned the area for a moment then back to Damien. "That's it for today, a few more training sessions and you'll be a signed to a unit. Let's go home." Damien suluted and walked away. "He does have some potential... maybe he'll out shine you... anything is possible." Alisa patted her god arc and fallowed after Damien.

...

After returning to the den Damien searched the for Tsubaki, he finally found her in he director's office. "Miss TsubakiI have some thing to report."

"Very well, though please make it quick."

"Yes, on my last mission I was accompanied by one Alisa. Who was talking too herself before she knew that I had arrived, and this isn't the first time his has happened."

Tsubaki seemed suprised, she put down her clipboard and gathered her thoughts. "I was afraid this might happen, years ago Alisa's parents were eaten my an aragami, the accident traumatized her. A Gods Eater before you named Lance helped her through the trauma, they even became romantically involved."

"And you don't have any rule against fraternization?"

"No, we never need to prevent Gods Eaters from that sort of thing."

"She pointed her weapon at me." Rubbed his neck, remembering what happened. "Something about not having enough respect for Lance, where is he now?"

"He died two years ago, his body was cremated. The anniversary of his death is in nine days."

"How badly did she take the news?"

Tsubaki stopped to remember. "She locked herself in her room for a week then just left for the wailing plains, when she came back she acted like nothing changed. She's even takes missions along,I let it go believing she was recovering."

"Well she hasn't, when Alisa refers to Lance she says 'is' not 'was' like she thinks he's still live." Damien crossed his arms to think. "I suggest you remove Alisa from her position of first unit leader and the front lines, medication should be considered. If she does recover then you should retire Alisa as a Gods Eater."

Tsubaki become disturbed by Damien's recommendation, though some of her actions over the past two years would be explained. "I'll speak with the director on this matter."

"That's is all, if you'll excuse me."

"Dismissed." Damien suluted and lefted the office, retuning to his room.

...

The next morning Damien stood in the lobby watching TV, it was a news report on the increasing safety of transporting supplies, lowered risks to survey teams in the feild since Gods Eaters learned to tame ogretails, and that other Fenrir branches are almost begging to know how to do this as well.

Lindow and Sakuya came down the stairs to greet the new type again. "Amazing how much the world can change from one person for thinking differently." Lindow rubbed Damien's head.

"Please stop that." Damien kept watching the TV till Lindow removed his hand.

"You know, you could have a little fun. No one wants to be friends with a grump." Said Sakuya.

"You were the medic for the other day right? Thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome, sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Sakuya, Lindow's wife."

Damien glanced back and forth between the two old types. "This branch really does let you do whatever you want, I'm Damien if you forgot."

Lindow checked his phone for the time then put it away. "If we don't hurry we'll be late, the aragami aren't going to beat themselves."

"You've come a long way form the man who couldn't be on time to anything." Sakuya giggled.

Lindow scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Married life can do that, let's go before big sis finds me and asks if I'm being good to you again."

The trio made their way to the maintenance level for their arcs and outside for their mounts.

...

Arriving at the tranquil temple snow lightly fell, giving a calm feeling to this otherwise ransacked temple. "Nice job Damien not one crash is whole trip." Complimented Lindow.

Damien started getting the hang of riding an ogretail, though only walking. The group stopped at the first fork in he road on the temple grounds. "Okay spit up, Sakuya you're with Damien going right. I'll take left, when you find the kongou call and I'll come riding."

"Yes sir." They both answered.

The group didn't get too far away from each other as the kongou rolled out of one of the side passages, the three shot at the aragami while their ogretails backed away.

The kongou laid low, covering its face with its hands which broke under the constant gun fire. When they stopped to reload he kongou become enraged, the ogretails turned and ran up some stairs.

The team turned the corner, running pasted the main temples enterance. Damien stopped when you saw inside. "I have an idea."

A minute later the Kongou finally came uo the stairs and around the corner there was just Sakuya who opened fore when she saw it. The aragami charged at her, ignoring the bullets. "Go!"

Damien and Lindow jetted out of the temple and into the kongou's side, knocking on its side and taking a bite out of it with they're arcs and ogretails.

They backed away, switched to gun mode. Lindow passed his three aid links to his wife who shot the kongou with the powered up aragami. Damien did the same, passing his aid links to Sakuya to shot again.

Finally the aragami collapsed never to rise again. "That was a good plan Damien, nicely done." Said Sakuya.

"I appreciate your approval." Damien patted his ogretail, he was ready to leave.

"Come on Damien lighten up a little, I starting to think you're a rodot or something." Said Lindow.

"Ah, my apologies, I'm not overly familiar with showing emotions."

"The seniors rode beside the rookie on the trip home. "Where did you grow up?"

"That's classified."

The couple looked at each other then back to Damien. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Classified." The rookie hit his heels on hos ogretail's sides to speed ahead and his teammates.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩)(*&^/$# ₩¥£€_%=÷×+

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	5. Sealed lips

Chapter. 5

Lindow, Sakuya, and Kota stepped off the elevator to the laboratory floor. They've spent the past week trying to understand Damien, but the boy refused say anything, always telling them it's classified.

Lindow knocked on the door, it sild open for them to enter. "Hey doc we need to talk to you."

Paylor stopped typing. "I know, and this is something that is most interesting." The three passed their gazes on each other. "After speaking with Damien I've tried to acquire some information about our new recruit, but there's nothing on him before becoming a Gods Eater."

Paylor turned his monitors around to show them. "See? There's no record, what I got from the American branch is that Damien showed up one day and said that they had a god arc for him. They tested him and it was true, he then filed a transfer to this den later that day."

"So Damien just came out of nowhere, got his god arc, and came straight here?" Asked Kota confusingly.

"That would seem to be the case, though the American branch didn't know about Damien until he came to them."

Sakuya brought her hand to her head in a thinking pose. "Damien, who is he?"

"I think the better qeastion is 'what' is he." Lindow commented.

"As many riddles as Damien has, I fear that Alisa has some as well." The attention returns to Paylor. "Damien spoke to Tsubaki about seeing Alisa talking to herself and refering to Lance in persent tense, like he's still alive."

This news gave everyone a sense of concern, Sakuya the most. "But she's been doing so well! Alisa's recovered form his dead and took his place as leader."

"Think Sakuya, Alisa was the closest one to him. Don't you find it odd that the one who should've been the most devastated was the first to recover from it?" Sakuya considered the idea, how could she not see it, for two years?

"Damien thinks she should be removed from her position and Tsubaki seems to agree. What are all of you're thoughts?"

Suprisingly Kota was the first to speak. "Alisa's had a hard life, in this day and age who hasn't? Let us talk to her before we do anything."

Lindow pats the teen on the back. "I agree, no time like right now to do it. Thanks doc for the news."

"My pleasure, please do what you can. It would a shame to loss another outstanding new type to the first unit curse." Once everyone left Paylor tunred his monitor back to himself, bringing up a photo of Damien. "It's been two years since anything exciting has happened, my only hope is that it won't end with another death."

...

On the veteran floor they group walked to Alisa's door. Sakuya was about to knock when they heard Alisa talking on the other side.

"That will cover the spine, that will heal the lung... the joints will reconnect... no! You're not getting anymore metal in it."

Sakuya opened the door, inside Alisa jumped from the couch, in front of her were saveral seemingly random aragami parts.

Sakuya did a quick look to find no one else was there. "Sorry to interrupt, my we come in?"

"Y-Yes please." Everyone gathered inside while Alisa got them all drinks. "What can I do for all of you?"

Lindow discided to be tactful. "How are holding up? You can be honest with us leader."

"I'm fine Lindow, though I feel you have another meaning to your question."

Sakuya sat beside the Russian girl, putting her hand on Alisa's. "We're just conserned is all, when Lance died we were all broken up. But you wouldn't leave your room for a week the when you do it's like nothing happened."

Lindow leaned closer from his side of the couch. "Tell us the truth, are you in denial?"

Alisa flicked Sakuya's hand way, glaring at Lindow. "How dare you! He died, it hurt, it still hurt but we need to move on I'm not going to let his sacrifice go in vain. We all owe our lives to Lance, saving you for the hannibal and us from the venus."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room. "What's all this for?" When Kota picked up one of the aragami parts Alisa nearly ripped his arm off to gwt ot back. "What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let anything happen these items."

"What are they all for?" Lindow swiped an avion joint from the table. Alisa fought to get it back but Lindow kept it out of reach. "Tell why you need it."

"Lindow you picking on her." Said Sakuya.

"No I'm, ow!" The senior felt like someone punched him in the back, Alisa grabbed the joint and started putting away the rest. "Who hit me?" Lindow wondered, it wasn't Alisa, Sakuya wassitting down and Kota is on he other side of the room.

"I would like you all to leave right now."

"Alisa we're just trying to help you." Said Kota.

"I'm fine everyone, I really am. I just have something that need my attention, please leave that's an order." The visitos passed glances with each other then finally left their leader's room.

Alisa locked her door then fell on her bed. "I agree, we'll have to do something to make it up to them... I know but to be honest I'm glad... and less reports to make. I'm rest a bit... me too."

...

Meanwhile in the sunken grid Damien was being pestered by two other two types, Federico and Annette.

"Where did you grow up."

"Classified."

"Who are your parents."

"Classified."

"Why did you come here."

"Classified."

"What's your favorite color!?"

"Grey,maybe?"

"Yes!" Annette threw her hands up. "We got something out of him!"

Federico looked puzzlingly at Damien. "What do you mean maybe?"

"I just don't think about something like that."

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Asked Annette.

Damien's eyes darted all over, looking for something to change the subject. "I don't really have any recreational activities. When I'm not in he feild I'm training to be stronger."

"Then what did you do before you became a Gods Eater?"

"That's classified."

"There anything you can tell us about your past?" Asked Federico.

"No."

"Just no."

"Yes." Damien picked up his arc and started walking, the other two confusingly fallowed.

Moments later the trio found a ghoro ghoro eating a large pipe, Federico motioned to huddled up and form a plan. "This will a clean job, we move fast we'll kill it in a minute flat."

...

As the aragami churches on the metal pipe Annette sneaked up from behind, slamming her hammer on its tail. The beast turned around to see Annette backing up to Damien and Federico, both of which are shoot at it.

The ghoro roars and charges, but Annette lays a snare trap to stop it. The boys switch to blade mode and all three take a bite, then tare into the aragami in burst mode.

Once the trap wears off the three leap away in union, switch to gun mode, give each other their aid links, and finish it.

Federico rubs his forehead with a rag and sighs in relief. "That was great, that had to be less then thirty seconds."

Damien switches to blade mode to take the core. "Excellent work, now let's return-"

"Ah ah ah." Annette grabs Damien's arm. "You need to have some fun, Federico, the second unit, and me are have an ogretail race. You in?"

"No thank you I'd-"

"I'd what? What's more important?"

Damien struggled to get free, he looks to Federico for help. "She won't let go until you say yes and the second unit is on the way."

"Okay, if that's what you want me to do."

"Was that so hard?" Annette let of the rookie. "We never see you spending time with anything but work, after today you won't be such a workaholic."

#$/^ ¥+×÷=&$)(*()*)

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	6. Losing it?

Chapter. 6

"Ready?" Gina, Brandon, Federico, and Kanon lined up at the starting line.

"GO!" Annette shout and the race began.

Damien watched the four do laps around the sunken grid until Tatsumi tapped his shoulder. "So what do you think?"

"I don't see what the point of this is."

"There doesn't have to be a reason for having fun." A minute later the racers finished the first lap, with Gina in the lead. "I should get my ogretail ready, my race is next."

Damien watched a few more races until he decided to leave. "Where are you going?" Federico grabbed Damien, dragging him back. "Come on your ogretail is over there, go get to the starting line."

The rookie had no idea what was going as he was lead to the race line. "Ready!?" Damien took a deep breath, mental preparing. "GO!" The others rushed out ahead before Damien knew what happened, the Gods Eaters on the side lines were shouting at him to go.

The ogretail sprinted forward, reaching the first turn. Damien gripped the fur and pressed his legs on Noaki's sides,holding on as best he can. When Noaki made the turn Damien was nearly thrown off, the boy sighed in relief, not noticing the next turn.

Damien was thrown off and into a stack of rusted pipes. When you woke up Konon was holding up his upper body. "Damien! Can you hear me!?"

He rookie blinked a few times. "What happened?"

"Thank God, Damien how many fingers do you see?"

"Six?"

Konon shook her head. "We need to get him back now." The other Gods Eaters gpt back on their ogretails while Konon called for a copper.

"I have the worst luck."

"Why's that?"

This is the second time I've crashed on an ogretail."

Federico patted the new kids shoulder. "I've been thrown off a few times learning how to ride one. So don't feel bad about it, happens to all of us."

...

The next day Damien was in the lobby thinking about which mission to take when Alisa walked passed him. "Hello Hibari, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, I heard they took you off leader for awhile. What happened?"

"Same thing as last time, they still think I'm going to have a meltdown because it's near the time Lance died."

"I'm sorry, it's been two years, you'd think that they would have more faith in you by now."

"You would think, listen, is there any hannibal missions?"

Hibari typed at her computer for a moment, reading the days mission logs. "There is one in the wailing plains, you what to go along as usual?"

"Yes thank you." Alisa left the desk and went up the stairs to the lift.

_"Thought that she was suppose to be taken off duty?"_Damien wondered she up too, he also went up the stairs to fallow. Damien rode the lift to storage, grabbed hos god arc and wepent out the door to find his ogretail, arriving just in time to see the griffin fly away.

"I'll find out what you're up too." He mounted his aragami, when it started running it was getting harder to stay on and had to slow down. He was lossing sight of Alisa but judging the direction he guessed where she would be, a place he's never been and never wanted too.

...

In the wailing plains the griffin landed gracefully, Alisa climbed off without any trouble. In the distance Damien dismounted his ogretail as well to fallow silently. "What are you up too? And here of all places?" Damien read about the wailing plains back at base and hated everything about it.

The endless rain, the overgrowth, Damien was never a fan of nature. The new type crept closer till he found Alisa and could hear her.

"What would a holy serpent guard do?"

_"Something's not right with her, I need to report this."_Damien was about to leave when he heard a loud roar that froze him in place. He looked over the rubble he was hiding behind to see the hannibal climbing out of the twister, it jumped to the ground howling at Alisa.

The Russian spun her arc, then swung low. "You ready? Because I saved you last time... good." Alisa dashed to the hannibals sode as the beast lowered itsbody the breath fire, Alisa swung her arc in a three sixty spin but didn't hit the aragami.

Damien watched from his hiding spot, something wasn't right. The hannibal stomped around trying the reach behind its back while Alisa cut into it legs, nearly tripping it four times before it finally fell down.

Alisa attacked the shield even after she distroyed it, the beast stood up and roared when half its face just broke off. The hannibal backed away, it cover its face and ran away. "It's running in fear for good reason of what you did."

Damien came out of hiding and gave chase, he needed to know what he just saw. How did its face break when nothing hit it, why was it fighting like there were more then one? When he sneaked around a corner Alisa dealt the finishing blow by decapitating the hannibal.

The veteran's god arc devoured the core as she pulled her hair back. "It's not here, again... no, no wait!" A large cut formed in the Hannibal's side, the cut turned into a hole as blood and guts flew out everywhere. The flow stopped and a sinder crystal flew out, landing in Alisa's hand. Next the hannibal's hand flipped over, Damien feared it was still alive.

Alisa covered her mouth, giggling as the hannibal's shield was peeling off. "You do this every time you don't get what you want... I guess that is the most direct... Hahaha, what?" Alisa's hand now covered her face while she laughed.

Damien thought the sight was disturbing, watching on he saw Alisa hug nothing, even kiss nothing. The rookie took out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures before running back to the den.

...

Alisa returned to the den a couple hours after Damien when she got back her phone went off. "Hello Sakuya, medbay? Okay I'll be there shortly." She hung up and put it away. "She didn't sound happy... that is possible, even we have our fights... I doubt you'd be a good marriage councilor right now."

Alisa arrived at medbay to find Sakuya and Damien waiting. "What's going on?" The Russian asked.

"Alisa I, we think you..."

Sakuya tried to find the words to say, so Damien thought to come out and say it. "You're current mental health is in question, as such you're no longer allowed out of the den without an escort."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not what this says."

Damien showed her his phone. "You spied on me!?"

"That's not important, though what I see it was a good thing I did."

Sakuya held Alisa's gently, trying to comfort her. "Alisa you know you can talk to me about anything, What are keeping from us?"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, really."

"This aays otherwise." Damien showed her his phone again.

"And you, why where you spying on me!?"

"It was because he was worried about you Alisa." Said Sakuya.

Damien shook his headat the statement. "I was concerned about the den as a whole if one soldier incapable of fighting is on the feild, it would in danger the other with them."

"Anyway, I think you should be put on medication. Just for now."

Alisa pushed the oldervwoman away. "You think I'm losing it don't you?"

"Alisa listen to me, I know it's hard but-"

Damien stepped up to Alisa. "I'm not going to act I knew Lance but he's dead, move on you have work to do. And right now you're failing in your duties."

Alisa pinched Damien so hard it send him to the ground. "How dare you." She glared at him, Damien got up to talk but Alisa knocked him down again without another word.

Sakuya grabbed Alisa's arm to get her to stop. "You're well being is important to me Alisa, you know that right? So please."

Alisa calmed down so Sakuya could hand her a bottle of pills. "If is this is nothing then you can stop taking them in a week, two at the latest."

The Russian's eyes darted around the room, she sighed and took the bottle. Alisa took out one of the pills and put it in her mouth when a table was flung arcoss the room. As the other two turned Alisa spit out the pill and left.

"What was that?" Sakuya turned back to Alisa, seeing she was gone the gunner left as well to get her.

Damien stayed in sickbay looking at the table, no touch it and this wasn't the first odd thing to happen. When he got to the door his head slammed into it hard, knocking him down for a third time today. As he sat up, rubbing his forehead appaper fell into his lap and the door opened then closed.

_"That for peeping on us perv."_ Was writen on the paper.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩₩¥£€ )#($*/&^&+₩÷£%_%

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	7. Who's the crazy one

Chapter. 7

A week had passed since the inccedent in the medbay, since then Alisa been on full team missions. She still takes the medicine given to her, but nothing came of it.

Damien watched her carefully when he spied on Alisa, something wasn't right. Aragami would run off, parts became unbound, or they just dropped dead. Other's haven't noticed it as it alone happened when she was alone.

The recruit sat in the lobby, waiting to meet someone he hasn't met before. He stared at the roof till someone kicked him in the leg. "Wake up." Damien stood up to met a young man waring a blue hoody with white hair. "I'm Soma, I'll be babysitting you today."

"Well then, I'm Damien the new guy, you're four minutes late." Damien tried to act like he was more important, but just walked to the lift.

Damien jumped into the lift as it began closing. "Honestly I'm amazed by how lax everyone is here, no order what so ever."

"Uh huh."

"I read that this is to be my first time fighting a chi you."

"Uh huh."

Damien tapped his foot, think of something to say. "I've read about you, you have done great things." Soma didn't reply. "Any advice for what to expect?"

"Whatever shows up just slash it to hell." The door slide open, lletting the two out.

...

An hour later the two arrived at the sunken grid, Damien's gaze swept the landscape. "WWhat's the plan."

"Find it and kill it." Soma hooped off the ledge.

Damien fallowed questionably. "That's it? You don't have some plan?"

"It's a simple job, we don't have to over think it."

Damien couldn't argue with the logic and just went with it, just around a stack of pipes they found the aragami. Soma took the preemptive strike, hitting the chi you in the back of its knees to knock it down.

Damien jumped over Soma and stabbed the chi you in the back, the beast stood up and spun around to shack him off. On the second pass Damien let go of his god arc, flying to the ground.

The chi you stared him down, about to punch him till Soma cut it in half from the waist. The veteran offered his hand to the rookie. "Don't ever loss your god arc, go get it." Damien nodded, getting his arc from the chi you. When he put his hand on the hilt Soma grabbed Damien's arm. "Don't ever loss your god arc."

"I heard you the first time, ow!"

Soma tightened his grip. "This weapon is your life, without it your screwed. If you don't want to die then learn to get a better hold on it."

"Yes, forgive my misunderstanding." Soma let go of Damien, who retrieved his weapon.

...

That afternoon Damien set out on his next mission, another chi you, this time in the magma filled subway. When he got to the meeting point he found Soma, Alisa, and Kota waiting for him. "Hey D, how you feeling?" Asked Kota.

"I'm in top condition and ready to fight, further more you will refer to me by my full first name or codename."

"It's more professional that way?" The boy nodded. "Why do have to have everything professional and stuffy? And you still haven't told us anything about yourself."

"Let it go Kota." Soma dragged the boy away for the rookie.

Kota was about to push the matter till they saw Alisa take off down the tunnel, making the boys fallow. When she found the target Damien held the other two back. "Damien she needs our help!" Yelled Kota.

"Trust me on this, watch." The two eased up and fallowed Damien wish.

Alisa shot the chi you with a couple of bombs before it fell to its knees, Alisa switched to blade mode and took a bite off the aragami. Now in burst mode she cut off the chi you's arm and stabbed it in the side.

The chi you fell lifeless on the cement. "Thank you for the help!" Alisa shouted sarcastically, ripping the core out of the aragami.

Kota and Soma were disgusted with Damien as the looked confused. "Why didn't you do it!"

Alisa turned to the rookie. "Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw it when you fought that hannibal, parts of it were damaged even though you never touched them. How did you do that?"

Alisa backed away for Damien. "You sure you weren't seeing things?"

"I saw it! The hannibal's face broke off and she never touched it."

"D your sounding like a mad man." Kota grabbed Damien's arm trying to get him to stop.

"I'm being honest! And don't call me that!"

"Aren't you the one who said Alisa was losing it?" Said Soma.

Alisa nodded. "That's right, maybe he's the one who needs to be looked at."

Damien shook off Kota, he stepped away from the group pointing at Alisa. "You can't deny it, I know what happened."

"Can you prove it?" Damien was grinded his teeth. "If not then let's go. You have a problem Damien, you cause problems that don't need to happen."

Damien stood there as the others walked away, he tightened his grip on his weapon. _"I will find out what you're up too."_

...

The next morning Damien stood in the hall of the veteran's floor, waiting for Alisa. Two hours later her door finally came out. He hid behind the vending machine, watching her wait for the lift.

The day dragged on for Damien as nothing interesting happening. Alisa went to the lobby and talked to some people, did some training, watched the sky on the roof. Now and then she'd take one of her pills but over all nothing note worthy happened all day.

Damien returned to his room after Alisa did the same, he laid on the bed with his face in the pillow. "What I'm suppose to do now? My reason for living is gone."

He picked up a little mirror from his headboard and looked at his reflection, mainly his purple eye. "Damn it." He threw the mirror at the couch across the room. "Nature is flawed, who needs it."

+×÷=%_€£¥₩ #$/^&*()+×÷=%_€£¥₩

Sorry for the wait, freedom wars has been taking my attention. Also fanfictions for the game became available, so now it's three storys. The first chapter is already up, if you have time please take a look and tell me what you think.

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	8. Done with the secrets

Chapter. 8

Two days have passed since Damien's spy game on Alisa, his next mission took him to the wailing plains to meet Tatsumi and Brandon. Damien climbed off his ogretail, wearing a black hoody and white battle pants. He pulled up the hood to protect his head from the rain.

"Hey new kid!" Shouted Tatsumi, seeing Damien approach. "See any exploring aragami on the way?"

Damien punched Tatsumi in the face. "I am in no mood!"

"Hey calm it down new guy." Brandon grabbed Damien by his hood and threw him aside. "It's just a joke, seriously people are getting tired of your 'holier then you' attitude."

"It's holier than thou."

"Right there! Ever since you got here all you've done is belittle everyone."

"We're Gods Eaters, we are the sword of humanity. Our perpose is to fight, not to question." Damien spun his god arc and started walking. "Let's go, I hate this place."

Tatsumi grabbed Damien's shoulder, spinning him back. "You've been impossible to talk too, you're not just gonna attack me and walk away."

"Then what will you do?"

"Tell us about yourself and this time classified isn't going to fly."

Damien turned way to leave but Brandon blocked him. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Asked Brandon.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Tatsumi shook his head. "Why not!? How are supposed to work with someone we know nothing about? "

"You just do it, you don't need to know my past to fight by my side."

"The way I see it, someone who doesn't want to talk about their life for 'just because' means they did something shady."

"Same here." Brandon agreed with his friend.

"I can assure you that, that is not the case. However I still can't speak on the matter."

"Then who can was speak too to get to know."

"Impossible."

Tatsumi and started to get fusterated at this debate. "You know it's a little hard to be friends with someone who won't talk."

Damien ran his hand through his hair. "Then you see our disposition, I do not wish to befriend anyone." Damien pushed Brandon aside and climbed down the cliff.

...

Down in the plains Damien searched for the aragami, it was just a kongou so he assured it would be quick. A couple of minutes sent looking he foind the kongou, being eaten by a vajra.

The beast noticed he Gods Eater and roared at him, Damien froze as it ran towards him. The vajra would've devoured him whole if Brandon didn't hit the beast in the face with his arc.

The vajra backed up from the hit and Tatsumi stabbed into its hind leg to trip it. Damien came to his senses and hid inside a fallen building, watching the two fight the electric tiger.

The two covered each other perfectly, Tatsumi cut specific part so Brandon would have an opening to do damage. The key to it was communication, they trusted each other. It was something Damien was unfamiliar with.

The vajra roared to the sky before it finally went silent. "That was unexpected." Said Brandon. "Damien! You still around here?!"

The boy emerged from the ruins with a shameful look. "Hey cheer up kid." Brandon patted Damien's back. "We all loss our nerve early on, that's why you need friends to cover your back."

"I apologize for my performance, thank you for saving my live."

"So will you share something about yourself now?" Tatsumi asked.

Damien shook his head. "I'm sorry but still no."

The new type started walking away, Tatsumi grabbed his arm. "Come on Damien, what's it-"

Damien deployed his arc's shield and struck Tatsumi down, Brandon came running towards him but Damien switched to gun mode and shot him. "When I say Classified, it means you don't ask about it." Damien walked away, leaving the other two behind.

...

Tsubaki rode the lift with a stern look, the door opened, letting her off on the training floor. She walked into the observation room, watching Damien fight off an ogretail.

The artificial aragami jumped at Damien who used his shield to knock it back. He switched to gun mode to blast but the aragami vanished, the door opens up to allow Tsubaki in.

"Damien Barsett!" The new type stood straight and soluted. "Tatsumi and Brandon have returned and reported that you attacked them and left them behind."

"Yes ma'am, they questioned about unauthorized information and I had to take drastic action. Besides I didn't leave life threatening injuries."

"They are your fellow Gods Eaters, attacking them will not be taken lightly."

"Understood ma'am, I would like to return to my training."

"Fisrt you will explain why your personal information is classified."

Damien started to get fusterated. "Again that is classified."

"Then who may I speak too for the information?"

"No one."

"That's now how it works, that's a chain of command to fallow."

"No there isn't."

Damien pushed her aside to leave but Tsubaki took his hand and twisted it. "Even if you refuse to share, you're punishment for hurt fellow Gods Eaters will not be waved." Tsubaki let Damien go, shoving him to the ground. "Report to the lobby tomorrow at nine hundred hours, till then you are confined to your room. Dismissed."

Damien watched his superior leave them before getting up and leaving as well.

...

The next morning Damien stood in the den lobby waiting for whatever Tsubaki had in store for him. "Hey rookie long time no see, right?" The new type cringed. "Come on, we're going to the training floor."

Damien dragged his feet as he fallowed.

"Alright let's begin." Said Lindow as they entered the training hall. "Sis tells me you have problems with people, to fix this you'll need to open up and share."

"I can't! How many times must I say it to you ignorant fools!"

"Why not?"

"I can't say, is it really that hard!? Do you people really need to know anything about a person to work with them?"

Lindow pondered for a moment. "What do you think?"

Damien took a deep breath amd calmed down. "I think everyone should shut up and just do what they're told, don't ask questions about the people your sent to fight along side, just do it."

"So you what everyone to act like a bunch of rodots?"

"In a sense, yes."

Lindow started to grow conserned about the new type. "Does anyone know anything about you?"

"No sir."

"Do you know anything personal about anyone?"

"No sir."

This came as a shock to the senior Gods Eater. "Nothing? You've been here two weeks and you don't know anyone any better in that time."

"I don't need too know someone's personal information to fight with them, they should respect that and stop asking about mine."

Lindow flowed his arm, this was getting harder by the minute. "Okay let me ask you a simple question, how can you trust your life to someone you don't know?"

"I don't."

"So you trust no one?"

"Exactly."

"That's a very bleak and lonely life to live."

"It's easier that way."

"Easy doesn't make it right." Lindow rubbed the back of his head, then clapped his hands together with an idea. "Okay I want you too go find four people and learn one thing about them. And tell them one thing about you, that's an order. "

Damien stepped back. "You can't order something like that!?"

"Yes I can and I will, big sis put me in charge of your little punishment. That means you have to do what I say, one more thing, you're not allowed to be out on your own until I say so." Damien started seething when Lindow patted his head. "When we're done you'll be a lot friendlier with your fellow Gods Eaters. Come on, no time like the present."

+×÷=%_€£¥₩+×÷=%_€£¥₩

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	9. Friendship training

Chapter. 9

Damien and Lindow rode the lift back to the lobby, the to spotted Gina, Shun, Brandon, and Kota sitting around talking. "There we go, well go on Damien." Lindow pushed the boy several steps forward till he was in front of the group.

"Ah, I, hmm. Can I, you know." Damien stumbled finding the words, behind him Lindow was grinning like a mad man. "May I join your conversation, please?"

The group look to Lindow, who nods in approval. "Okay pull up a seat." Said Kota, to which the new type did so. "Okay Damien, ready to tell us about yourself?"

"That's..." He glanced to Lindow, watching in amusement. "Yes, I like it here."

Damien noticed several passes to Lindow from the group. He swallowed hard, this was going to be painful.

Gina took the first shot. "Okay Dam, why do you like it here?"

"Because, the people are nice?"

Brandon let out a sarcastic laugh. "So do you like beating up nice people, saying you can't tell them about you?"

"I'm sorry about that." Damien spoke through his teeth.

"So Damien." Started Kota. "What made you want to open up?"

The new type foind it sicking how this people are enjoying his torment. "It was, brought to my attention, that I my be a bit antisocial. And that I should correct it."

"Okay, then how do you want to start?"

"Ah, we can. Can you all start?

"Okay, I have a mom and sister who live in the ghetto." The teen turned to Gina.

" See this eyepatch? An ogretail did this."

"I'm also from America." Piped in Brandon.

"I once killed an ouroboro on my own." Said Shun.

They all stared at Damien to contribute to the conversation. "I'd like to know all of you."

"Only after you share something about yourself."

"Oh, ah, what do you what to know?"

"Your eyes, how are they that color?" Asked Gina.

"It's birth defect, my natural eye color is grey."

Lindow smiled as the new kid finally opened up to people.

...

The next hour was spent as the group of Gods Eaters poked Damien for information about himself, to which he answered. Though most of it being vague.

Everyone finally left and Lindow came up to Damien, patting his back. "See, was that so hard?"

"Came I go now?"

"You didn't think it would that easy did you? Now we're just getting started." Damien dropped his head on the table. "Not the reaction I was hoping for." Lindow took a seat next to Damien.

"I don't really know what to do with friends, or how to get them."

"Well being a loner all your life isn't going to help. Now on to the next exercise, find someone and take part in one of their hobbies. You don't really have one so, I'll let that part slide."

...

Damien stood in the veteran's hall, outside one of the doors. Damien looked back to the lift where Lindow watched him. The new type sighed and knocked on the door. "Konon, you in there?"

The door opened to reveal a girl in a green combat dress and pink hair. "Oh, hello Damien. What do you need?"

"Lindow is, I'm going through some training to be less antisocial, he said you like to make cookies and that you can teach me."

Konon peeked out her door to see Lindow as well. "Okay, come on in!" She took Damien's arms and dragged him inside in a flash.

...

"Not bad." Said Lindow after biting into a cookie.

"See Damien? You've got some talent." Praised Konon.

Damien sat on the couch staring at the roof. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Nope, we're not done yet. Konon thank you for your time."

"Anytime."

Lindow snapped his fingers and Damien got up to fallow. The two rode the lift down to the maintenance level, when the door opened Licca was there to greet them.

"Hey boys, you two going out?"

"No, in fact I'd like for you to take this one here under your wing in keeping god arcs together." The senior patted Damien's shoulders.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Licca typed at her station to open the case of Damien's god arc. "It's only far to know how treat the weapon that saves your very life correctly am I right?"

" I guess so?"

...

In medbay Lindow handed Damien a glass of water and an asperin. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I have a raging headache from that woman's crash course on god arcs and how every bolt keep the things together, or how they change shape." Damien swallowed the pill and downed the whole glass of water.

"Do you know how a god arc changes shape?"

"I'm gonna pass out if I think about it. Can I please go back to my room?"

"Nope, we're not done yet. You ready to learn medicine? this won't be as complex."

"Yes sir." Lindow nodded and headed out of medbay. "Where are you going? the medicine is all on here." Damien ffallowed the veteran outside and into another room, when Lindow stepped a side the rookie noticed that he was in Paylor's lab.

"What are we doing here? Director Sakaki isn't a doctor of medicine."

"No, but I am a doctor of biology." Paylor stood right up in Damien's face, the suprise made Damien step back.

Lindow was about to leave when Damien grabbed his jacket. "By all that is holy! Have mercy!"

Lindow smiled as the door between them closed.

...

Damien laided on his bed with a bag of ice over his face. "Okay I'll admit, that was might have been wrong to do." Damien slowly lifted the bag the glare daggers at Lindow. "Oh don't give me dirty looks, you're in your room now. Tomorrow you can do as you please, hope this day was good for you."

Damien returned the bag to his head while the old type left.

An hour had passed and Damien almost fell asleep when there was a knock on his door. "Hey Damien." Said Kota stepping in. "Lindow came to me and said you didn't know about Bugarally. So I bbrought the whole first season for us to watch."

Damien felt like his whole body went numb. "I never wanted to die more then right now."

...

The next morning Lindow was in the lobby, selling some of his black feathers to the merchant. When he finished Lindow walked up the stairs as the elevator door opened, letting out an enraged Damien.

The rookie took a swing at Lindow, who caught the punch. "All day. All day! All day! Was all my torment enough for you, huh?!"

"Did you have fun? "

"What?" Damien lowered his arm.

"Just a simple question, did you have fun?"

"You kidding I was tired after each one, more then the last!"

"But when you got into it, did you have fun?" Damien seemed to ponder the question. "Konon said you were very good at baking. Licca said you tried to understand her. Paylor said biology was over your head but at least you didn't fall asleep. And said you got really into his show."

"I, I see. This is what having firends is like."

Lindow patted the rookie's head. "Now will you stop pushing others away?"

"I'll try."

"Good, though I'd be more then happy to repeat this exercise."

"Please no!" Damien begged.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩ #$/^&*()+×÷=%_€£¥₩

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	10. Big game suprise

Chapter. 10

In the fallowing days Damien had begun to slowly open up to the other Gods Eaters, though he was still vague about his past. Day was on the roof when his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Damien! It's Lindow, could you come down to the lobby?"_

"Yeah I'll be there." The teen got up and left. Down in the lobby he found Sakuya and Soma waiting for him as well. "What do you all need?"

"Time to face a vajra, you ready for redemption Damien." Said Soma.

"Wait, really?!"

Sakuya walked to Damien and patted his back. "Yes, you really are a good Gods Eater. You ready?"

"I'll go get my arc."

...

The helicopter ride had a lively atmosphere as usual, but this time it was Damien who was doing most of the talking. "Then Federico kept saying be careful but he was the one who fell in the water." The other three laughed at the story, even Soma chuckled. "He had to blast his jacket with fire to get it dry."

"You've gotten a lot more outgoing Damien." Said Sakuya. "To be honest we were afraid you'd become a shut in. I'm proud of you."

Damien shifted around in his seat. "Either be outgoing take your husbands 'training' again."

Lindow grinned at the new type. "I'm right here you know."

"Don't even talk to me, I'm still going to kill you for that."

The chopper landed, the door opend to let the Gods Eaters out. Damien pulled up his hood when he relieved they were in the wailing plains.

It didn't take long for the vajra to find them. "Ready Damien?" Asked Soma.

"If it means getting out of here yes." Damien switched to gun mode and joined Sakuya shooting the vajra.

When the beast got closer Soma struck the aragami with a charged attack. As it reeled back Lindow's god arc bit its front leg, he changed to gun mode and gave an aid link to the others.

The vajra roared and readied thunder orbs to fire. Lindow back away while shooting to cover Sakuya reloading, Damien switched back to blade mode and joined Soma in flanking the vajra.

The aragami launched the orbs, Lindow quickly turned back and tackled Sakuya down, letting the thunder orbs fly over.

Soma jumped on to the aragami's back and slammed his god arc on the cape. Damien's arc bit into the side for more burst and stab it in the side.

The vajra leaped forward at the couple, throwing Soma off. Lindow and Sakuya rolled in opposite directions, letting the vajra land between them.

Damien shot all of his aid links to Sakuya then charged after the beast. The gunner fired the powered up aragami bullet into the vajra's side, the force knocked it down.

Soam and Damien attacked the back legs, Lindow attacked the face, and Sakuya shot the side. The group continued the assault till the vajra's life finally ended.

"That was tough." Damien fell back, catching his breath.

Soma stood over him and offer a hand up. "You did good rookie."

Lindow's arc charged to beast mode to take the core, he stopped and held up his hand. "Did any of you hear something?"

Climbing out of the twister a brog camlann jumped down. "That's not suppose to be here!"

Soma huffed and readied his arc. "Regardless, our only choice is to fight."

"Understood!" Commented Sakuya. "Damien you need to hide, your not ready for this."

"No! I can fight too!"

He brog camlann lowered its tail and charged, everyone leaped out of its way but he brog spun around, hitting them all with the sode of its tail.

Sakuya stood up and backed away, shooting recovery bullets to her teammates. Lindow switched to gun mode, shooting the tail needle. Soma dashed around to the front to attack the shield hands. Damien rolled under the aragami, stabbing it in the legs.

The brog camlann stabbed the ground around it with its tail, forcing them to back off. Damien stayed and kept stabbing the legs till one of them gave out.

Soma and smashed the brog camlann's shield hands while Lindow climbed on to the beast and cut off its needle. The Brog got up and jumped forward, trying to run. Soma threw his god arc at the aragami, the blades teeth sank into the brog's back.

Damien jumped on to Soma's arc vine, running after the beast. When he got there Damien stabbed his arc onto its head, ending its life.

When it crashed Damien's arc devoured the core. "Well you've done pretty good for yourself, fighting a vajra and a borg camlann for the first time too." Sakuya help the new type off the aragami.

Soma took out his phone to call for the helicopter when another sound was heard, an even louder one. Around the tornado an ouroboro appeared.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Damien was laughing and fearful at the sight of the giant aragami.

"Okay Damien-"

"No!" The boy interrupted Lindow. "I can fight, we do this together."

"Let him go." Said Soma.

Damien, Lindow, and Sakuya all aimed and fired at the ouroboros' head. Reloading when they were out and fired again. The ouroboros threw out its arm and fell to the ground, trying to body slam the Gods Eaters.

All of them fell back and out of the way. Soma dashed right up to the aragami's face, destroying it with a charged strike. Damien and Lindow switched back to sword mode and attacked the arms.

The ouroboros got back up, its arm broke into several tentacles, piecing the ground to rise up from under the Gods Eaters. One appeared by Soma who just smashed it with his arc.

Damien got launched into the air by one, he fell on his back dazed. "Come on stay with us!" Sakuya helped Damien up and walked him back.

As they retreated they saw Lindow throw his god arc at the ouroboros' face, a vine connected to the arc and Lindow's armlet which pulled him up. After a few slashes to the head from Lindow and Soma crushing its legs the ouroboro fell once more, not to get up this time.

"Well, this was an eventful day." Lindow stabbed hos arc into the aragami then lit up a cigarette.

Soma's arc went beast mode and devoured its core. "Let's not do that again."

The two walked over to Sakuya who was looking over the rookie. "How is he dear?" Asked Lindow.

"He hit his head but not that hard. He's dizzy but other then that, he'll be okay." Sakuya shined a light in Damien's eyes to his vision was still in tact.

"Was I any good out there today?" Damien asked.

"Oh course you were, wait until everyone hears about this one." Sakuya helped the boy to his feet. "Going out to fight a vajra and held his own against an ouroboro."

"Thank you everyone."

...

Back at the den Lindow was telling everyone there the whole story, with Damien correcting certain details.

Damien felt great as he talked to everyone, he felt accepted.

+×÷=%_€£¥₩ #$/^&*()+₩¥×¥÷£% €_/

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


End file.
